


Acrimony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [748]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are getting married. Senior is still neglectful.





	Acrimony

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/19/2001 for the word [acrimony](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/19/acrimony).
> 
> acrimony  
> Bitter, harsh, or biting sharpness, as of language, disposition, or manners.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #400 Occasion.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Acrimony

“He's not coming.” Tony announced with some acrimony to the room at large, though only Gibbs was there to hear.

Wrapping his arms around Tony, Gibbs whispered, “I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted him to be here.”

“I shouldn't be surprised, but it's his only son's wedding. You'd think the occasion would be worth missing one deal, but no he's too busy.” Tony grumbled.

“I'm sorry, babe.” Gibbs hugged Tony tighter to offer comfort. 

“Thanks, but let's forget about him. This is about us.”

“Of course.” Gibbs kissed Tony in a deep searing kiss intended to make him forget all about his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
